


Hildacoln - Aol Nisshoku, Shiroi Kumo (Blue Eclipse, White Clouds)

by Rayfox



Category: Hilda (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: The Loud House © Chris Savino For NickHilda © Luke Pearson and NetflixSynopsis: Hildacoln - Aol Nisshoku, Shiroi Kumo (Blue Eclipse, White Clouds) is a Semi-Lemon Story which it’s main focus is on the relationship between Lincoln Loud and Hilda that starts out as friends until eventually coming lovers, Also note that most of the Younger Characters are in the Mid to Late Teens. This is also connected to an upcoming Dipcifica Fanfic
Relationships: Hilda (Hilda)/Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 1





	1. The Blue Hair Exchange Student

Opening Theme: Kazakiri by by Yanagi Nagi (From Norn9)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(The following story is set in the AU known as Blue Earth 118.19)

Chapter 1 - The Blue Hair Exchange Student

As day breaks over the town of Royal woods, a 14 year old Lincoln Loud wakes up and left his room, despite that his older brother Wally and older sister Lori are not inside the house that still his other sisters to attend with as he wait on line to wash up.

Afterward he return to his room and put on some clothes which is a White T-Shirt, Blue Pants and Orange Jacket. Once he grabbed his Smartphone he left the house and head towards the Bus Station were he’s greeted by his friends, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella.

”Lincoln you made it.” Clyde said

”Yeah I came, so who’s this Exchange Student we are to meet with?” Lincoln asked

Stella explains, “It’s a she and she’s from a town called Trolberg.”

”I wonder what she looks like?” Rusty asked

on the Bus heading toward Royal Woods Hilda who is now at the age of 14 years reflect on her previous experience from the Adventures she had when she was a kid, she outgrew her old outfit and now wears a red Jacket, Pink Shirt, Blue Skirt, Black Leggings and red Boots. As the bus made a stop the driver shouted “Hey Miss we’re at the Royal Woods Train Station.”

Hilda gets up from her seat with her Deerfox Twig right behind her, as she steps outside of the bus she’s greeted by the group “Welcome to royal woods, you must be Hilda.” Stella said

”Thanks.”

Liam takes a look at Twig “Who’s this critter?”

Hilda respond, “This is Twig, he’s a Deerfox.”

”A Deerfox?” Lincoln went toward Hilda “My sister has told us about Hybrid Animals.”

”Thanks, I was glad that the Bus driver allowed me to bring Twig with me.” Hilda said

After everyone introduce themselves to Hilda, Zach then asked, “So who’s she gonna stay with for the next 3 weeks?”

”Stella most likely.” Lincoln said

Then Stella said, “Actually she’s gonna be with you for the 3 weeks while she’s here.”

”Me why my house?” Lincoln asked

Clyde said, “Aside from your older brother, you have your 10 sisters.”

Hilda gasped, “Lincoln has over 10 sisters and only one brother?”

Lincoln escorted Hilda toward his home where he's greeted by his sisters “Hey Lincoln whose the Blue hair skirt?” Lynn asked

”Everyone this is the exchange student I been told about, she’ll be staying with us for the next 3 weeks.” Lincoln turned Hilda towards his Family “Hilda these are my sisters you been told about.” He introduces her to the Louds “This my father Lynn Sr, My mother Rita the oldest of us is my brother Wally, he lives downtown with his wife Maggie, the 2nd oldest is Lori, my other sisters Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, twins Lola and Lana, Lisa and Lily.”

”Hello everyone.” Hilda greeted the Louds, "it's nice meeting all of you, my name his Hilda and this my Deerfox Twig.”

Lisa gasped upon see Deerfox walked inside “You have a actual hybrid animal, you don’t mind if I run some test on Twig here.”

Luna said, “Hell no Lisa, you’re not gonna preform any experiments on the girl’s Deerfox.”

Hilda asked, “What kind of experiments she want to preform on Twig?”

”trust me you don’t wanna know.” Lincoln said

Lynn Sr pats Hilda on the back “I see she has a British accent, I assume one of her parents is from London?”

Hilda explained, “My father Aaron grew up in London while my Mum Johanna is Scandinavian.”

Leni hands Hilda a cup of tea “I made you some tea to drink.”

”Thanks do you have peppermint Tea by the way?” Hilda asked

”Not really, but we can check the supermarket later.” Leni said

”Thanks.” Hilda said

Afterward Lincoln showed Hilda where she’ll be at, once inside she takes a look around “Who originally had this room?” Hilda asked

”This was Lori’s room before she first went off to college, she now lives with her boyfriend Bobby.” Lincoln said

”I hope she doesn’t mind me occupying her room the next 3 weeks.” Hilda said

”It’s fine.” said Lincoln

Later on after getting herself settled in Hilda sets up her laptop and open the video chat where her mother is on the other end (“Hilda I was hoping you contact me, did you made it to Royal Woods okay?” Johanna asked)

Hilda answered, “Yes Mum, Royal Woods seem to be a quite little town, different from Trolberg, also for the next three weeks I’ll be staying with the Louds.”

(”The Family’s name is Loud?” Johanna asked)

”Yes, Lincoln introduces me to his parents and his sisters.” Hilda said

(Johanna then asked ”He has sisters, how many?”)

”Ten sisters and one older brother.”

Upon hearing the number of sisters Lincoln has Johanna spits out the tea she been drinking (“Ten sisters?!”)

”Well Lori, the oldest of those ten sisters she now lives with her boyfriend who will eventually be her husband.” Hilda said

(“Oh my…. the boy’s mother managed to give birth to ten daughters and two sons, I’m not capable of pushing out 12 kids.” )

”Mum stop that, they may be overhearing you.” Hilda said

(“Okay, Okay I’ll been quite just PM me when ever you get the change.”)

Afterward Hilda sat down with the Loud and had dinner, she sat next to Lincoln. Afterward Hilda put her hair into a ponytail and got on her sleep clothes, since she out grew her old sleep clothes Hilda now wear a red tank top along with a pair of sweat pants instead once she jumped into bed she began to fall a sleep with Twig beside her

A few hours later Hilda is woken by the sounds of footsteps, she sat up at check her watch “It’s 2pm who would be up around this time?” after getting up she lefts out of the room and head down to the living room to fine Lincoln on the couch with a bag of chips and a few cans of soda

”Lincoln you’re up at this hour?” Hilda asked

Lincoln turned around, “Hilda you heard me?”

Hilda respond, “I heard footsteps which woke me up, Does your Family know you be up around this time?” 

Lincoln answered, “Only a few times either way they don’t mind as long as I don’t wake anyone.”

Hilda sat on the couch next to Lincoln “You seem to have a nice family Lincoln.”

”Thanks, they may not be prefect but they all I got, we may have our bad tide but they get resolve, if not my big brother would come to resolve the matter for us.” said Lincoln 

”For me there’s time I get into arguments with my mum after things when I was little, there’s one time I found her inside her car crying.” Hilda said

”You made someone you know cry with your words too? I can relate back when I was 11 I said some mean things about Ronnie-Anne which cause her to get upset to the point her brother Bobby broke up with Lori.” Lincoln said

”Bobby your sister’s boyfriend?” Hilda asked

”Yeah at the time I didn’t know that Ronnie-Anne and Bobby are brother and sister until Lori told me that herself. Eventually I made peace with her and Lori and Bobby got back together, that’s the time day I has my first kiss from.” Lincoln said

”I never did anything like that with a boy.” Hilda said

”You mean you and David never kissed?” Lincoln asked

”No we didn’t” Hilda responded, “Nor did we do anything beyond that and even if he did at the time we’re were little kids and Mum would have his penis cut off if he try something like that with me.”

”You mom threaten to hack off David’s dick if he tried to do it with you, and to think that Wally made that threat to Bobby and Benny being the big brother he is he told then if he would to fine out that neither one of them do anything like that with Lori and Luan he’s gonna rip their dicks off.” Lincoln said

[Lemon Scene - Hildacoln Moment #1]

Hilda began yawning “I hope for their sake they wait until the time is right to get physical with your sisters.” she then notices Lincoln’s erected Dick sticking out of his shorts and gasped

Lincoln then said, “Sorry about as I heard you talk I began looking at you with that tank top, you don’t wear a bra underneath that?”

”No I take that off when put on my sleep clothes.” Hilda said

Lincoln then moved her close toward and gave her a kiss, after 5 seconds they broke off their kiss “I know it’s been hours since we met and I starting to fine you attractive.” Lincoln said

”Yes but is it okay, someone could see us.” Hilda said

”let’s make this quick okay.” Lincoln the pulled down his shorts and Hilda gets a gimps at the Lincoln Log 

Hilda takes a look at his dick and said, “Your Penis is that big almost like a Troll’s nose.”

”A Troll’s nose?” Lincoln asked

Hilda explained, “When I’m from Trolls are mostly seen out in the wilderness, in the daytime they’re in rock form but at night.”

(She once live around Troll and stuff, she’s something else.) Lincoln said

And with that got Hilda on her knees and take Lincoln’s dick in one hand and engulf him completely in her mouth, he gasped when Hilda use her tongue to lick the top of his dick. Lincoln began to feel good, “Oh man this must be what Wally felt when Maggie did this with him. Hilda how you know how to do this You didn’t look at some Anime Hentai or something?”

Hilda respond, “No I haven’t my Mum wouldn’t allow me to watch Hentai, stating that I’m not old enough for that. But I have see her and dad do something like this.”

”She saw her parent do it?” then suddenly Lincoln Burst his load all over Hilda’s face “Oh crap I forgot to warn you about that.” 

Hilda grabs a cloth and wipe her face and said, “It’s alright, it must have felt good.”

”Yeah it was, Okay it’ your turn.” Lincoln lifted up Hilda’s legs and pulled off her Sweat pants and her Pants and places them to the side, next he spread her legs out and get a look at her pubic hair “Looks like you have some hair down there Hilda.”

Hilda started blushing “I forgot to trim all of that off before it form a bush.” she gasped as Lincoln spread the outer walls of her pussy and began licking her. Afterward they got into the 69 position Hilda got on top of Lincoln, he moan as Hilda engulf him completely in her mouth, he gasped when Hilda use her tongue to lick the top of his dick. At the same time Lincoln return the favor by licking her pussy.

Afterward Lincoln took a condom from his wallet “Where you get that from?” Hilda asked

Lincoln explained, “Wally handed me one of his last week.”

As Lincoln takes the condom over his dick, Hilda lay down on her back and Lincoln got in front of her held one leg up and takes his dick and began rubbing her pussy after awhile Lincoln guides his dick right into her pussy. Hilda get a shock as Lincoln got his dick right into her causing her pussy to bleed.

”Hey you’re okay I didn’t stick it in too fast did I?”

Hilda stared right at Lincoln “It’s okay Lincoln, I’m fine” 

Lincoln began move his body in and out Hilda he pushed his dick deep inside Hilda’s pussy. Next he lifted Hilda up with his hands holding her by her ass, As Hilda lean her head back Lincoln release his load into Hilda ”I’m coming!” Hilda shouted, after their climax Lincoln took off the condom and hugged Hilda from behind

”I think I’m gonna enjoy these next 3 weeks with you Hilda.” 

”Thanks for saying I was thinking the same time, and afterward I can show you around Trolberg.” 

Lincoln grabs a blanket and put it over them as he went to sleep

[Lemon Scene - Hildacoln Moment #1 - concludes]


	2. Chapter 2 - Lincoln visits Trolberg - The Proposal

[Chapter 2 - Lincoln visits Trolberg - The Proposal] 

4 years since Hilda been to Royal Wood and got to know Lincoln Loud and his Family since then they keep in touch using Facebook and Twitter, now it’s Lincoln’s turn to visit Her in Trolberg. Now at the age of 18 his able to travel by himself, After checking in at the hotel for the next five days he went to visit Hilda at her apartment

Hilda who is in the living room reading a book hears the doorbell rang and went to answered it and see Lincoln right in front of her “How’s it going Hilda?” Lincoln asked

”Lincoln you came.” Hilda hugs him followed by a passionate kiss, Afterward the two sat down together “I been looking forward to your visit ever since you left me a message telling me that you’re gonna stay at the Hotel for the next 5 days.”

”Thanks, also there’s another reason I came to see you, I was saving this for someone else, but she’s with someone new and I decided to give it to you instead.” Lincoln went for his back pocket and hands Hilda a small box

she opens it and see a ring inside “Lincoln is this…?”

”I been helping my Dad out at his restaurant in order to raise the money to buy this Engagement Ring.” Lincoln then places the ring over Hilda’s hand, Then Lincoln asked “Do you accept my proposal?”

Hilda lunged herself onto Lincoln as she handed right on top of him and proceeds to kiss him again afterward she said, “Does that answer your question Daring?” Hilda asked

”Yeah It did.” Lincoln said

Just then Johanna enters the apartment and see Hilda right on top of Lincoln “What on earth?”

”Mum?” Hilda get off on Lincoln and he gets to his feet

”Ms. Johanna I can explain you see----”

Hilda covers her lover’s mouth “Let me tell her, Mum there’s something you need to know.” Hilda held out her hand and showed her mother the Engagement Ring.

Johanna takes a good look at it “An Engagement Ring how much he pay for this?”

Lincoln answered, “440$ Dollars, if you must know I been helping my dad at, he runs a restaurant, as you can see it look me a while for me to raise the money for it.”

Johanna asked ”Okay does your family know about you proposing to Hilda?”

”As of right now I only told my dad and my brother about this, none of my sisters know.” Lincoln stated

Johanna then went over and open the front door and Lola and Lana fell onto the floor “Looks like two of your sisters found out on their own.”

”I told you that ring was for someone and it’s Hilda.” Lana said

”Okay you got me.” said Lola

”How you two get here, you didn’t asked if you can come along.” Lincoln asked

Lana then said, “Hey I wanna know why this town is called Trolberg, all I see is normal people.”

”Normal people?” Hilda and Johanna said

”Oh I think they mistook the Trolls you and your mom are Familiar with, with Internet Trolls.” Lincoln said

”I think I should show my soon to be sister in laws what an actually Troll is like.” Hilda grabs both Lola and Lana and step outside, once outside Hilda lead the two toward the valley where they came across a huge rock

”Okay what’s the deal with this huge broader?” Lola asked

”By the day time it’s a normal rock, but when nightfall it’s a different story.” Hilda said

As soon as the sun goes down the giant Rock began to move and as it turn toward Lola and Lana they see two eyes looking right at them. “That rock is alive!!” both Lola and Lana ran back into the town.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2 - Planning the wedding

[Chapter 2 Part 2 - Planning the wedding]

The following day Hilda return to Royal Woods with her mother where Leni and Rita took them downtown to shop for Hilda’s wedding dress and other things. Once at the mall all 4 women enter one of the departments stores when one of the worker see Twig beside Hilda.

”Excuse me miss we have a no pet policy.”

Hilda held Twig “It’s okay Twig is not gonna ruin anything belonging to the store.” Hilda stated

”No it’s not that, it’s my boss she seem to hate pets.”

Johanna steps “Just because she hates pet doesn’t mean she can shoo away those who like them.”

”Mum maybe we should look elsewhere, Leni does this mall have another department store that sell women’s dresses?” Hilda asked

”Wait, wait sec what’s this for?”

Rita respond, “It’s for Hilda, she and my son are getting married to you see and we came to pick out a dress for her to wear for hey big day.”

”Why did you say so, miss your uh what’s is he a fox or one of those Pokemon like in the games?”

Hilda said “Twig is a Deerfox, he’s not a Pokemon.”

As Hilda takes a look around the store she notices a dress that she really likes, she asked if she can try it on. Shortly after going into the fitting room Hilda steps out wearing the dress. “How do I look?”

”You look stunning Hilda.” Johanna said

”We’ll take this one.” said Hilda

After paying for the dress they left the store and head to the food court where Leni took out a handbook “Okay Hilda has her dress, who do we have for the maid of honor?”

Hilda said, “Before Mum and I came here I called Frida and asked if she can be the maid of honor.”

”We all know that Clyde gonna be the best man, Lori contacted Rev Lovejoy to be the Minster.” Rita said

”Lincoln told me that he was the Minster of Wally and Maggie’s wedding.” Hilda said

Leni went over the list “Okay we have Frida for the Maid or Honor, Clyde the best man, Luna gonna be the Organ Player, for the Flower girls we can have Lola and Lana and that girl that from Echo Creek they met, what’s her name again?”

Rita respond, “Her name is Mariposa Diaz.”

”We don’t have anyone to be the ring Bearer.” Leni said

”I think Twig should fill that role.” Hilda said

Elsewhere in the town of Springfield at the home of Rev Timothy Lovejoy the phone rangs and his Wife Helen walked over to answer it “Hello?”

On the other end it’s Lori Loud, “Hello is Rev Timothy Lovejoy home?”

Helen respond, “Well you’re speaking to his wife and yes he’s home may I asked who is this?”

”You don’t recognize my voice, it’s Lori Loud your husband was the minster of my older brother’s wedding. I heard that Lincoln my younger brother is getting married and---”

Helen takes over from there. “You wish to know if Timothy is available?”

”Yes.”

Rev Lovejoy then grab the phone “Mrs. Santiago don’t royal woods have it’s own minster why asked me?”

”Maybe the Loud Family enjoy your voice.” Helena assumed

”And also the Minster is trying to charge us for his services.” Lori said

”Fine I’ll do it.”

Lori said, Thanks for accepting this.” she the hangs up 

-Lincoln’s Bachelor Party-

Today Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach decided to take Lincoln out to a club for his bachelor party. As they enter the club they see people dancing to some club music, as they take their seats Lincoln take a look around and asked, “I never heard of a club called Crystals who picked this one out?”

Clyde said, “Rusty the one who came across it last week.”

moments afterward they ordered their drinks, Lincoln is the only who didn’t drank that much well someone need to drive everyone back home, which give him time to call Hilda who is at her own Bachelorette Party in Trolberg

-Hilda’s Bachelorette Party-

in the meantime in Trolberg Hilda along with Frida enter the community center where they meet with other female sparrow scouts to hold Hilda’s Bachelorette Party. Hilda is greeted by scout master Lita and Kaisa even join in. Soon after Hilda is talking to the other girls she know when her I-Phone started ranging inside her bag, luckily Alfur answered the phone

(Hello is Hilda there?)

”Lincoln how’s your Bachelor Party?” Alfur asked

(”Alfur?”)

”If you’re asking for Hilda she’s having her girl chat with her fellow Sparrow Scouts, so how’s your Bachelor Party going?”

Lincoln respond “For the most part it’s going very well.”

”Who are you talking to on the Phone?” Zach asked

Lincoln answered, “It’s Alfur, the little elf Hilda introduce us to.”

”Oh the guy who hand up sign paper work in order for any of us to see him.” Rusty said

Liam went over the counter to speak to one of the bartenders when he overhear one man slapping another onto the floor “Hey you where’s my money you own, I want my 2 grand you own me!” suddenly the guy pulled out a gun and aims it at the other guy’s face

”Wait a hold I don’t have your 2 grand honest!”

”Let’s say I believe you, who did?”

”It’s that guy.” he pointed toward Liam

”Hold it right there I don’t know what game you’re pulling but I don’t know anyone anything, hell I don’t even know neither one of ya.” Liam stated

”I should shoot you both just to be on the safe side.”

just then a waitress bumped into the man with the gun, the gun drop to the ground and a bullet hits one of the Bartenders in the face, Liam rushed over and grab the other as panic shewed.

”Liam what’s the big idea?” Rusty demanded

”One of those clubers had a gun, what kind of night club is this?” Liam demanded

”A gun are you sure?” Lincoln asked

”Some Bozo tried to use me as his scapegoat for something he owe someone else.” Liam said

Just then 4 police cars rushed in “Who guys you say anything inside?”

Liam said, “They are still inside the building Officers.”

”Okay lets finish the rest of the Bachelor Party at my dad’s restaurant.” Lincoln said

”Next time I’m picking the place to have our guy’s night out.” said Liam 

”What did I do, I didn’t know some psycho is gonna pulled out a gun?” Rusty said


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3 - The big day

[Chapter 2 Part 3 - The big day]

2/14, Lincoln wakes up to get ready for his and Hilda’s Big day he puts on a White Wedding suit and steps out of the house as his Day drives him to the Chapel.

”Well Champ today is the day you and Hilda become Husband and Wife, I still remember when I drove your brother to his wedding, I told myself I wouldn’t cry.” Lynn Sr said

”Think of it this way, You and Mom will have a 2nd Daughter in Law.” Lincoln said

In her room Hilda puts on the Wedding dress Rita and her mum brought her for her that she picked out the other day. She turn toward Twig and said “Okay boy while Lincoln and I are on our honeymoon, Leni is gonna watch over your for the time being.

Now inside the chapel Lola, Lana and Mariposa are throwing flower Petals as Lincoln sees Hilda walking toward him

Then Rev Lovejoy began to speak, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to the marriages of Lincoln Loud and Hilda.”

moments afterward

”Hilda do you take Lincoln Loud to be your Husband?”

Hilda respond, “I do.”

”And you Lincoln Loud takes Hilda to be your wife?”

Lincoln respond, “I do”

”Then I pronounce you husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride.”

Lincoln and Hilda turn toward each other and began to kiss as everyone cheered.

At the reception Rusty, Clyde, Liam and Zach began drinking some Sake, as the song Put it on everything by Brandy began to play as Lincoln and Hilda began to dance

Following that Hilda Throws the Bouquet Lola, Lana and Mariposa began fighting over it until it landed on Star’s lap

[Note Coming soon: Hildacoln Part 2 - Raising a Family]


	5. Bonus Chapter -  Hildacoln Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This Bonus Chapter will have a F/M sex scene on in it so be warned

[Bonus Chapter - Hildacoln Wedding Night]

following the reception the Limo took Lincoln and Hilda to Neon City, CA where they enter the Hotel to spend their first night of Husband and Wife. Once inside the Bellboy took their bags and lead to the elevator to the 5th floor where they are given their Key Cards.

Hilda takes a look at the Key Card she and Lincoln been given “Hmmm they look like those new ATM Cards with the Microchips installed on them.”

”I guess they want to keep unwanted people out of the rooms if they are not gonna pay for it.” Lincoln said

Hilda scan her card and the door open leading them into the room, Hilda notices that the room has a nice view of the Beach “It’s lovely.” Hilda said

Lincoln came from behind Hilda and warp his arms around her “You ready for this.”

Hilda turned around and place her arms around Lincoln’s neck and gave him a passionate kiss, they stood that way for 3 minutes afterward Hilda undid the bow to her dress and allow her bottom part of her dress to drop down revealing her lingerie she been wearing underneath her dress.

”You like I pick this out myself just for this night.” Hilda then notices Lincoln’s erection she got on her knees, unzip his pants and pulled both his pants and boxer shorts. Afterward she takes his dick into her hands and began to suck his dick. Lincoln moan as Hilda kissed the Lincoln Log in front of her, then again the left and on the right side

”Oh Hilda you’re doing good at this.” Lincoln said

On the bed Lincoln lay down on his back with Hilda right over him in the 69 Position with Hilda continuing to suck Lincoln’s dick. Lincoln on the other hand slide Hilda’s panties and began licking her pussy. Hilda extended her tongue and ran it over the tip of Lincoln’s dick

Hilda gasped “Lincoln I can feel your tongue entering my vagina.”

Once they are done Hilda got on all fours with Lincoln positioning himself behind her, he takes his dick in his right hand as he guides his dick into Hilda’s pussy. With his hands on her buttcheeks Lincoln began thrusting his dick in and out of her.

”Oh Lincoln your penis to so nice and big.” said Hilda

”Your pussy is so tight from the last time we did this.” Lincoln said

And with that Lincoln drove himself into her with every stroke as Hilda’s moan gotten louder with each thrust, Lincoln continued to thrust into her. After awhile Lincoln felt that he’s about to reach his climax. Lincoln held on to his wife as he began to released his load into Hilda’s pussy, once they are done the two lay down together exhausted from their lover making.

Still joined, both lovers caught their breath. ”Oh man I been waiting to cum inside you since I propose to you, It was Leni’s idea to hold out until our honeymoon.” Lincoln said

”Let’s leave your penis inside my Vagina for awhile.” Hilda said

”I was thinking the same thing.” Lincoln said

The two got under the covers and fell asleep…


End file.
